Cops
Cops & Robbers is the seventh episode of the fourth season of Castle. Summary When Castle and Martha are taken hostage by a crew of bank robbers dressed in hospital scrubs and using classic television doctor names, Beckett finds herself on the outside, desperately trying to rescue them — which proves to be even more difficult with a by-the-book hostage negotiator watching her every move. Castle becomes the de facto leader of the hostages, and discovers that the robbery is actually a skillfully orchestrated distraction for an even more sinister plan. But with Castle stuck on the inside and Beckett on the outside, will either be able to foil the bank robbers’ plans before it is too late? Plot Promo Cast Main Cast *Nathan Fillion as Richard Castle *Stana Katic as Detective Kate Beckett *Jon Huertas as Detective Javier Esposito *Seamus Dever as Detective Kevin Ryan *Tamala Jones as Dr. Lanie Parish (credited only) *Penny Johnson Jerald as Captain Victoria Gates (credited only) *Molly Quinn as Alexis Castle *Susan Sullivan as Martha Rodgers Guest Cast *Dean Norris as Captain Peterson *Darren Pettie as Trapper John *Ian Kahn as Ron Brandt / Sal Martino *Jack Laufer as Mr. Davenport *Jonah Wharton as Dr. Howser *Noa Dori as Dr. Quinn *Ty Upshaw as Dr. Huxtable *Dawn-Lyen Gardner as Simone Jenkins *Barry Livingston as Abe *Aimee Parker as Grace *Frank Birney as Father McCaskey *Matt Medrano as Officer Monfriez *Tatum Shank as Officer Billups *Holly Daniels as Tanya Brandt *Quinn Friedman as Connor Quotes :Beckett: What do you want, Castle? :Castle: Tell me you need me. :Captain Peterson: Wait, we got a cop in there? :Beckett: He’s a civilian investigator. He and I were on the phone when they took over the bank. He said that there are four suspects in there, they’re dressed up in doctor’s scrubs. :Martha: Richard, please, I know that look. Curiosity killed the cat. :Esposito: I don’t get it. This is a little old retired librarian. What could possibly be in her safe deposit box that would be worth all this? :Ryan: Nazi gold, cold fusion, map to Atlantis. :Esposito: Hey! Castle junior. Could you maybe start thinking like a cop, please? :Ryan: I am. :Esposito: Are you? :Trapper John: I'm gonna make pretty red stains out of your boyfriend, Kate. I got my gun to his throat and I'm gonna paint a Jackson Pollock with his insides. :Captain Peterson: You need to calm him down. :Beckett: Listen to me, jackass. I do not control traffic. So you're gonna have to give me 20 minutes. :Trapper John: Now you got one minute, Kate. :Beckett: No! I've got 20. Do you hear me? 20. Because if you pull that trigger, I will walk through those doors and personally put a bullet through your skull. :Trapper John: Ok, Kate, you got 20 more minutes. :Captain Peterson: Well, that's one way to negotiate. :Castle: Even as a hostage I help you solve murders. Beckett, I think .. I think you have the perfect partner. :Beckett (Beckett laughs): Yeah, except he doesn't like doing paperwork. Featured Music *"Too Deep" - J. Mascis Trivia *All of the bank robbers use TV doctors as their codenames; the leader is ( ), the female robber is Dr. Quinn ( ), the robber with a British accent is Dr. Howser ( ), and the African-American robber is ( ). *Castle says that this is the eighth time that Beckett has saved his life... but that he's saved her life nine times. He cites two examples before the show fades to black: distracting the killer with a champagne bottle (Always Buy Retail) and pulling her from the burning wreckage of her apartment (Tick, Tick, Tick… and Boom!). See "Who has saved whom?" for more examples. *Castle tries to calm Sal Martino down by asking him to think of his family. When he says, "I bet the only thing you can think about is seeing him again. Am I right?" Sal smiles and replies, "You have no idea." *When Castle points out that the Willy Sutton quote is apocryphal, that the robbers are likely mercenaries, and asks why they are really robbing the bank, Trapper John replies by saying, "I like you. That's why I'll kill you last." This is actually a threat. In the movie "Commando", Arnold Schwartzenegger's character (also a mercenary) says this to the wise-cracking villain Sully. Instead, he kills Sully first. *Beckett refers to Castle as being a civilian investigator to Captain Peterson, presumably to avoid questions concerning the nature of their association. It is one of the few times that Beckett acknowledges Castle as a true partner to another cop. * Captain Peterson, the Hostage Negotiator played by Dean Norris, at one point asks to speak to someone named "Roman". Dean Norris also appeared in The Negotiator , where he worked with the title character, Danny Roman. Roman later appears as the hostage negotiator in Number One Fan. *'Watch for:' Beckett's face when Castle calls her and says to her 'tell me you need me'. *'Watch for: '''The undeniable connection the two make when Beckett finds Castle in the vault at the bank and it's like the two of them are in another world, and Castle's face when Martha butts in, totally ruining it. *There's a typo on the funeral notice: "Presiding Preist Father Sean McCaskey" *In this episode, Alexis finally gave up on her long-distance relationship and breaks it off with Ashley when she realizes he cannot be there for her when she needs him the most. This is seen when she tries to call him when she is in distress over her family being held hostage, and he tells her he'll simply call her back another time and he hangs up on her. *It appears that both Castle and Beckett apparently know Morse code as Castle sent a message using his mother Martha's shiny bracelet that she received from him on her birthday, which Beckett saw flashing on the ceiling via cameras and determining that it's Morse code. *Near the end of the episode, Beckett mentions that they are still going regularly to The Old Haunt even if in this episode they end up in Castle apartment. * One of the bank robbers uses the alias "Dr. Howser", referring to the '80s TV series ''Doogie Howser, MD. Nathan Fillion starred with Doogie Howser star Neil Patrick Harris in Dr. Horrible's Sing-Along Blog. References External links *Cops & Robbers - Castle's Official recap @ ABC Category:Season 4 episodes Category:Episodes Category:Season 4 Category:AQofP